My Bloodclan Story
by Wolffangwarriorcat11
Summary: Wolf lives a hard life in bloodclan. She is aggressive and makes room for her and her brother. But When 1 of her old friends join will she change her attitude? Will her brother change if she no longer protects him? Read to find out! Also if you are interested in reading this I give my thanks to my friends and wonder for helping me! ( Wonder is the name of my friends Cat :3 )
1. Cats of Bloodclan And Rouges

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 240px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #c00000; font-size: 26pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 45px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Bloodclan/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 26pt; line-height: 45px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 240px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Names and ranks:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Leader/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;": Scar – yellow tom, ice blue eyes, scar runs across face/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Deputy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;": Misha – white she with black face, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"turquoise/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Warriors/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;": /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Kaah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - golden tom dark yellow markings, amber eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Suki – white she with black stripes, yellow eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Osha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – black tom white circles around eyes, green eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Coal – dark smoky gray she, dark brown eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Patch – brown tom patches of dusty brown, blue eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Blu – silver blue she, blue eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Smol/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – small gray tom brown paws, yellow and green eye/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Claw – Orange tom white tail tip, green eyes Sis: Snap/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Snap – Orange she white tail tip, cyan eyes Bro: Claw/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eco – tabby tom, amber eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wolf – Black she dark gray markings, ice blue eye/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" yellow eye Bro: Twisted/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Twisted – Light gray tom black markings, bright /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"yellow eyes Twisted paw Sis: Wolf/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 144px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Apprentices:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mako – silver she, blind/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Slash – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"yellow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tom, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"turquoise/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eyes/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maple – black /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"orange/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and white smudges/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she cat, green eyes Bro: Thorn/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Thorn – black tom orange smudges, yellow eyes Sis: Maple/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 144px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Medicine Cat:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Arial Black', sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Owl – Huge yellow eyes, dark and light brown mixed pelt/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 48px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 18pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 31px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rouge and Loners:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 18pt; line-height: 31px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wonder – Silver blue pelt/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" She-Cat /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"right blue eyes, white paws/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-indent: 48px;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Light – Dark yellow tom/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" he-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"silver /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eyes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"st/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Light gray she-cat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"emera/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"l/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"d ey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"es/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX75620400" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 14pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 23px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX75620400" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/span/p  
/div


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…..." C'mon I know you can do better! If you can't then your just a mouse-brained flea bag!" said Misha to my brothers face. " Alright, alright just let me catch my breath! It's harder than it looks to battle on 3 paws" said Twisted. I lashed my tail in anger and my fur stood on end. " Misha! Let Twisted at least catch his breath, you both have been battle training all day! It's almost sundown! " I hiss and grabs Twisted by his scruff. He wiggles around trying to escape. " Ugh I don't need you to watch my back every time I go do something!" He growled frustrated. " Yeah Yeah you'll thank me later". I playfully whack him in the face with my tail and pads off to resume my hunting. I had stopped to check on Twisted to see how he was doing. I sent the air looking for more prey. I pick up the scent of a rabbit. I get into my hunting crouch and slowly walk forward. My ears perk as i hear the " _pitter patter_ " of the rabbits heart. As soon as I'm close enough I pounce gripping the neck in my jaws. I quickly snap the neck like a twig as my mouth waters with the smell. I walk over to the area I buried my prey in. My dog toothed collar poked me in the neck. " You dogs should let me kill you less my collar is getting quite full" I tell myself. I grab the prey I had hidden and ran back to camp. Hopefully Misha and Twisted are back!

...

I entered the ally that leads to the camp. Claw and Snap were standing guard. I flashed them my collar and they gave each other a little nod. I continued to walk to the camp. Finally I had made it to the hedge, on the other side there was our camp. I crawled through the hedge careful not getting burrs stuck in my pelt. As I padded into camp some heads turned to see who had entered. I walked over to the kill pile and dropped the rabbit and the other prey I had caught. I trotted over to Scar, He is our leader and dipped my head in respect before speaking. " Scar has Twisted and Misha returned?" I asked in a calm tone. In my mind I was thinking _they should be back by now... "_ I'm sure there fine Wolf, Why don't you go looking for them if your that worried? I know you're a little cautious with your brother but he managed to survive this far.'' Scar said in a bored tone. " Take.. Osha and his apprentice Mako, Don't worry I'll give you the next apprentice as soon as the kits are old enough, Well my kits". I nodded as I started walking to Osha and Mako who were in Owl's den getting thorns out of there pelts. " Osha Mako when your done come meet me at the hedge Scar said you both will come and help me look for Twisted and Misha " I said loud enough for them to hear. I didn't wait for them I sat down in the clearing grooming my fur. Slash who was the biggest out of all the kits came down to me yelling " CHARGE! " with the other 2 cats following. Maple and Thorn was right behind him. I hiss in anger, I hate kits and everything else that's not blood clan. I snarl and bristled my pelt, My eyes turned to slits with hatred. I unsheathes my claws with dog canines on them. I hissed and the kits stopped in their tracks. " Kits! If you get any closer to me ill rip off you pelts!... Have you heard of my story as a kit? If you haven't I suppose I can tell you if you leave me alone unless you have a death wish" I meowed calming down a bit. " No none of none of us had wolf you never come near the nursery" Said Maple. " Well then let me tell you,". " Once upon a time when I was a kit about your age a gang of kits bullied me, bit and clawed me drawing blood, The leaders name was Lieon and he was large. One day I had enough, I grabbed him by the neck and ripped it out. I did the same with the others of the gang. Scar recognized what i did and took me and my brother in as kits of his own. " " that's the story now you all get away now before you go find Lieon in the sky when your dead! " I hissed and the kits ran off. Osha and Mako walked over with cobwebs all over there pelts. I burst out laughing, " You both look like some spiders made YOU its web!" I laughed then shook my head getting more serious. " let's go find them plus it will be good tracking training for Mako" Said Osha. I nodded and crawled through the hedge leading the way. We walk along the ally until we meet the entrance of the ally and Claw and Snap were still standing guard. " ok so wolf where do we go now? " asked Mako. " wait i smell them.. Huh they were heading to camp then they moved away" I tilted my head. " we should follow the scent then" said Osha. " then we shall".


End file.
